Olivia Holt Vore Saga Part IV - Lunch at Olivia's
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - Olivia Holt and Bridget Mendler have 'lunch'


Olivia Holt lay in bed, rubbing her aching growling stomach as it moaned for a decent feed. Bella, Zendaya, Laura, Jessie, they were all good, but weren't big enough to satisfy Olivia's sheer monstorous appetite. She turned on her TV and saw 'Good Luck Charlie'. Thats when it hit her - Bridget Mendler ("Teddy Duncan"). Tall, chubby, and probably very tasty. Olivia's stomach roared in anticipation as she though about swallowing Bridget whole. Olivia picked up her phone and called Mendler

"Hey Bridget" Said Olivia  
>"Hey Olivia" Bridget replied<br>"I was thinking, you wanna come over for lunch today?"  
>"Oh yeah, im absolutely starving, id love to come over. I'll meet you at 12, k? Bye"<p>

'This is great', Olvia thought, 'Soon that tasty little shit will be in my belly and all will be good'. Olivia laughed as her stomach growled in anger, demanding a fresh human to digest

"Calm down, you'll get your feed, but remember, Bridget is a big girl, so it might be a challenge getting her into you", she said to her stomach, as it purred a low rumble

Bridget knocked on the door. "Hello Bridget, please come in", Olivia said in a nice, non voracious tone. "Im just getting lunch ready, ok, just have a seat whilst you wait"  
>"Ok", Bridget replied. Bridget's stomach growled loudly demanding a feed, at the same time so did Olivia's. Bridget got an idea to eat the lunch Olivia made, and then wait until Olivia falls asleep in which Bridget will eat her. Unfortunately, Olivia had the same idea, but neither of them knew the other wanted to eat them<p>

"Ready", Olivia said, as she brought out a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese. "Dig in"  
>"GROWWWLLLLL", both stomachs roared in hunger as they both dug into the mac &amp; cheese, their bellies swelling in size as they ate every piece. Soon enough, they were finished<br>"Man that was good" Bridget said as her belly gurgled in agreement "But my stomach hurts so badly"  
>"Want me to rub it?" Olivia asked "I give great massages"<br>"Yes please". Olivia started to slowly massage Bridget's huge gurgling bloated stomach as it moaned from the strain of food inside it. Olivia put her ear on Bridget's stomach and was greeted by a massive explosion of growlings and gurlges inside Bridget's belly, as if an ochestra was performing inside. Just then Olivia had an idea of how to pull this voracious stunt off: she would stuff Bridget so much that she would fall asleep, in which Olivia could then swallow Bridget without her noticing - genius.  
>Just then Bridgets stomach let out a long sexy 10 second gurgle. "Wow Bridget, thats some belly you got"<p>

"Thanks, but i think im still hungry" Bridget replied as her tummy growled and she licked her lips  
>"Uh - oh" Olivia said, before running from the hungry Bridget<br>"Im gonna eat you" Bridget yelled as she chased Olivia  
>"That wasnt the plan, i was meant to eat you" Olivia replied, still running<br>Olivia's stomah growled, reminding her of who the real vore boss was, as she stopped running a knocked Bridget to the ground. Olivia grabbed Bridget and started to swallow head first. Bridget slowly slid down into Olivia's mighty stomach, as it roared for its latest guest of honor. With one last gulp Bridget was gone, and Olivia rubbed her huge growling stomach as it gurgled trying to digest its latest prey.

"What the actual fuck man?" Bridget screamed  
>"Hey, you were gonna eat me, what was i supposed to do? I'm the vore queen - no one fucks with Olivia Holt" Olivia Replied<br>"Eww, you've eaten other people as well? Jesus, there's Bella, Zendaya, Debby Ryan, and you ate motherfucking Laura too? How could you?"  
>"I was hungry, and when im hungry, i go crazy"<br>"Your not wrong there sister. Can you let me out"  
>"Ha ha ha ha good one ha ha, oh that's, that's a good one Bridget, 'Good Luck Charlie' always made me laugh"<br>"Aren't the producers gonna notice something's up when none of their actors show up to the studio?"  
>"They're not gonna suspect that a 16 year old girl ate them, are they?"<br>"What about your belly? I mean it must be huge, aren't they gonna notice that?"  
>"Thats the fun part" Olivia said, followed by a loud digestive gurgle<br>"Shit" Bridget said, before Olivia's powerful stomach started to digest Bridget until there was nothing left

Olivia lay back, rubbing her enormous gut as it gurgled and groaned from its latest feed. Her stomach growled and gurgled as it slowly digested the remains of Bridget, eagerly awaiting its next meal...


End file.
